His Protector
by tjwinchester
Summary: 3rd installment of my Little Brother verse. A sick Adam reflects on his big brother.


_**His Protector**_

_**Title: His Protector**_

_**Author: tjwinchester**_

_**Characters: Sam and Adam**_

_**Genre: Gen**_

_**Warning: Set after season5 finale. So spoilers for season 6 .If you have not seen season 6, YOU ARE WARNED**_

_**Summary: 3rd **_installment of my Little Brother verse. A sick Adam reflects on his big brother._****_

_**A/N: I do not own Sam, Dean and Adam. They belong to Kripke, Gamble and Supernatural.**_

_**A/N 2: The verse takes place after Sam was brought back from The Cage. But in my world, he came back totally perfect and with his soul and also Adam was brought back too. I love Adam very much, so can't have him dead in my universe .**_

_**Enjoy the story and please leave me some reviews.**_

Hot and cold.

That was exactly how Adam felt. Funny how he could feel both the opposite feelings at the same time.

He was wrapped up in numerous blankets and still could hear his own teeth chattering. And the next moment he would be too hot to even keep his tee-shirt on. But that's what cold does to a person. And Adam knew it very well.

The cold wash-cloth on his forehead was soothing and annoying as the same time. At the moment annoying much more than soothing. Adam could just throw it away but he knew better. He knew better than to behave like a brat to his big brother.

_Sammy._

Adam's eyes opened and searched the room for his big brother. The same big brother whom he off-mouthed and betrayed because of some fucking angel. He still remembered the time when Dean and Sam had come to his rescue, despite knowing it was a trap set by the angels to make Dean say 'Yes' to Michael. He could never forgive himself for putting both his brothers through that. Sam almost died and Dean had to watch his little brothers dying. And what did they do in return? Dean tried to save him, get him out of that room. He tried so hard – Adam knew that. And Sam? Well all he could say that he survived the cage only because of Sam. Sam protected Adam from everything going on inside the cage – from Michael , from Lucifer and from both of their combined wrath. Sam took the blows on himself on Adam's behalf.

Ever since they both made it out of the cage, some three months back, Sam had never left Adam for once. Adam knew that Sam missed Dean like nothing else. He knew how hard it was for Sam to just keep himself away from Dean's life. Adam could see that in Sam's eyes. It almost killed his brother to just watch Dean from the outside and not go in and reveal himself to Dean. Adam wanted Sam to tell Dean the truth – about them being alive. But he also understood where Sam came from. Dean finally had a shot at normal life with a woman and a Kid. Ofcourse Dean would miss Sam but atleast he had someone to go home for. He wouldn't be alone if something happened to Sam. So Adam would silently stand beside his Sammy outside Lisa's home, watching Dean have a 'family' dinner.

Sam was Adam's rock. The only constant support and without him Adam would be lost. He no longer trusted anyone but Sam. He knew hell had changed Sam a lot. He is a lot tougher than what he used to be – but only from the outside. Sam might say that he is okay, but Adam knew better. He lived with the guy and Sam was anything but okay. Every night he would wake up to his brother's nightmares, plaguing him. Sam never talked about hell but he would always coax Adam into speaking up. The younger boy had tried so many times to make Sam talk to him, but his brother would always brush him off. Adam knew what Sam went through in hell, he went through it himself, but the nightmares tormented Sam more often than they did to Adam. Whenever Adam would have a nightmare, Sam would stay up all night beside him – holding him tight, rubbing his back and lulling him to sleep. But if Sam had a nightmare and Adam went to help him, the older brother would just say he is fine and make Adam go back to sleep.

And boy did Adam hate that. He hated that with passion; hated not being able to help his big brother, hated to see Sam always putting himself between any threat and Adam. As if Adam's life was more precious and not Sam's.

All his life, before he met his brothers, Adam always took care of himself; he didn't have an older sibling to watch out for him and his mother worked graveyard shifts to keep them both feeding. He didn't have much choice but to grow up fast. This whole being taken care of thing was very new to him and if he was honest with himself, he liked it – hell he loved it. For once he wasn't the only responsible one, for once he could look up to someone to take care of some matter. For that he couldn't thank Sam enough. He loved being looked after, being protected and all that. But he also wanted to do the same for Sam too. His big brother wouldn't be any good to him dead, right? Now who's to make Sam believe that! God, sometimes he wished Winchesters weren't so damn stubborn all the fucking time.

"Your face will freeze that way if you try to frown anymore", Sam's voice floated to his ears.

"Shut up" he meant for it to come out boldly but only managed to whisper, so he settled for a glare. But from Sam's laugh, he got the idea that even that wasn't much effective.

Sam got up from the chair in front of his laptop and settled beside him on the bed.

"Don't try to hurt yourself by thinking kid" he teased but his voice was laden with concern.

Rolling his eyes Adam managed to roll over and punch Sam on the stomach for teasing him and within seconds realized his mistake when Sam winced in pain.

"Shit Sammy, did I hurt you bad?" Adam bit his lip worriedly.

"No. S'okay now. Doesn't hurt much" Sam smiled tiredly, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Let me see for sure" Adam said in his best protective little brother voice. Sam had gotten hurt the week before and Adam had stitched up the gash on his stomach.

"You got trust issues man, believe me it's okay now" Sam rolled his eyes although he lifted his shirt to show his little brother the almost healed area.

"Happy now?"

"Shut up" Adam grumbled.

"No can do" Sam laughed at Adam's glare but then asked softly, "anyway, how are you feeling now?" and before Adam could answer, he was feeling his forehead.

"Better than before" Adam replied sleepily.

"Still got a bit of temp there kiddo. Get some rest okay?" Sam murmured, running his fingers through Adam's hair.

"ok" Adam mumbled half asleep and then he felt his brother's weight leaving the bed and blindly reached out to grab Sam's arm.

"What is it kid?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Nothing…just stay Sammy?" Adam gave his best patented puppy dog eyes.

Smiling, Sam scooted closer so that he was leaning against the head board beside Adam, with his little brother's hand firmly gripped in his own.

"Good night kid."

"Night Sammy"

Adam slept peacefully, knowing he was well protected.

**Thank****you****all****for****reading**

**PS:**I AM OPEN TO HURT SAM PROMPTS. IF YOU HAVE ANY WITH SAM AND ADAM,FEEL FREE TO SEND MY ,SLASH BOTH ARE WELCOME. Love, Tia xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
